neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 12
This is the 7th chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West. CHAPTER 12: Assault to the Abandoned Train Station. The Green Fury Story In the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru and Elena tried to get their second icon, the one they one after defeating Basilio, the Base Bracelet. Now they, with Rachel are going to Waterness City, where they can get their 3rd icon. Meanwhile, Drake, Inferna, Garone and Alange are trying to devise a plan to delete the seal that locks the hermitage and take the Darkreon's bracelet that one of the Golden Bracelets has. Meanwhile, in the Dark Temple, Drake and other Dark Bracelets are thinking of a new plan: Inferna: The Golden Bracelets are going to Waterness City. Drake: OK Inferna. You can go and try to bring the Citron Bracelet here... Alange: Of course but, why don't you go with her Drake? Drake: I will go with her if you want but you can try to visit the other Golden Bracelets, they arrived yesterday afternoon to Candler City, and they may run away soon... Alange: What you want Drake, it will be our best victory, right Garone? Garone: Yeah, trust us. We can think a great plan. Drake: I don't have option (I can't hope a good result, but it doesn't matter...) Aingeru, Rachel and Elena are running to the underground station, where they can take a train to Waterness City. The train is going to leave the station in a few minutes, but Elena left something in the hotel. They have to wait for the next train... After a boring hour in the underground station, the next train arrives and the three bracelets got on the train. The next station is Waterness City, but Rachel is interested to see an old abandoned station. This train stops there and they will have half hour to visit the ruins. The train is running on the rails and they will stop in an hour and Aingeru is listening to music, Elena is looking at the environment and Rachel sleeping a bit. For some seconds, Elena feels a weird feeling. She thinks that something bad will happen. The car had just four people apart from them, a man reading a newspaper, a girl reading a book and a mother with her son. The child is playing videogames and sometimes he asks her mother when they will arrive. After that, the train arrives to the ruins... Elena decides to stay in the car, while Aingeru will accompany Rachel. They leave the train, Rachel takes her camera, and she start to take photos. Aingeru walks around the station, looking at the clock, the time-table, some adverts in the walls... But Aingeru was being watched out, someone was chasing himlike his shadow. He notices the presence of a person Aingeru: Hey, who are you? why are you chasing me? "I can't believe you don't still know me, Green Bracelet" Drake appears from a corner of the station, laughing. "I'm offended, I thought you would guess it, that's a shame" Aingeru: You want to bite the dust again? Bad liuck, you won't never learn... Drake: I can try again, be careful, maybe you won't leave here never. Aingeru activates his bracelet at the same time than Drake. Aingeru (Lv. 9) VS. Drake (Lv. 10). The battle started, Drake used his new attack Bee Bite, ''hitting Aingeru (350/500). Aingeru suffers the attack but he decide to give his attack back with ''Meteor Kick ''(Drake: 375/550). After that, Aingeru uses one of his abilities ''Negative Zone where the hurt to the enemy can be more powerful. Aingeru decides to attack with ''Green Flight ''(200/550). Drake gets furious and he starts to attack uncontrolably with ''Igniter Pulse ''(Aingeru 200/500) but Drake hurts himself (150/550). Aingeru decides to finish the battle with ''Dismal Music ''and... KO! Drake lost this combat and Aingeru rises two level. Drake gets on the train and Aingeru goes to look for Rachel. He finds her, looking at a sign that there is in the floor of the station. She decides to take some photos and, after that, they get on the train. When Elena sees them arriving she ask Aingeru what happened there, why there was so much noise. He doesn't want to talk about that. Now they have to think in their new quest in Waterness City. Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Drake *Inferna *Garone *Alange Used Attacks *Bee Bite (Drake) *Meteor Kick (Aingeru) *Green Flight (Aingeru) *Igniter Pulse (Drake) *Dismal Music (Aingeru) Used Abilities *Shadow Zone (Aingeru) The city behind the falls. Magic of mountains and water> Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange